


Distant

by circlecirclesquare



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlecirclesquare/pseuds/circlecirclesquare
Summary: Toni loves Cheryl, fully and with her whole being. That much is obvious to anyone in their small town. But she doesn't seem to see how she hurts her.





	Distant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first ever published fan fic, and I probably won't post any more. I just felt so compelled to write something about Nana Rose getting Toni back in shape, because no T no shade, shes been a terrible girlfriend atm. Anyway, my writing's not superb but I hope if you decide to read you enjoy it.

Toni slipped her Pretty Poisons jacket over her shoulders, ready for another night of working. At first it had been (as agreed) her and the gang working security, fending off the likes of Hiram Lodge and Gladys Jones, but now that Veronica was sure they were less of a threat she'd asked Toni to start performing with her. She was reluctant to agree, knowing that Cheryl believed that she went every night and stood around checking if people had their entrance admission or not for hours, but damn it she loved singing, and the way the crowds cheered for her and Veronica was nothing short of exhilarating. Her mind lingered over their song choice for the night slightly, biting her lip as she pondered over what had taken her so long to agree to in the first place.

_"Pleaseeee can we sing it? You know the audience would die for it!" Veronica pleaded her, clutching her hands in front of her desperately. "I don't know Ronnie... the lyrics are pretty out there. What if Cheryl heard?" Veronica scoffed and retorted "Topaz, you know that Cheryl's not going to hear! She doesn't ever visit and who would tell her? No one! It's just a harmless song, she knows that you love her." Toni sighed. Veronica had a strong point, and the lyrics weren't really that bad. Cheryl had never come to visit her at work, so why would she make the choice to now? She scrunched her eyes up for a second, making the final decision in her head. "Fine! We'll sing it. But you'll have to give me time to learn it before tomorrow night!" Veronica squeeled, wrapping her arms around Toni and squeezing her tightly. "Yes! Thank you so much Toni, it'll be so much fun!" Toni chuckled, allowing the bear hug for a second before shrugging Veronica off her. "Okay okay, now I need to get home, I'm tired as fuck." with that she hugged Veronica once more, offering a 'good night' and walking up the stairs to the exit, simultaneously putting in her earphones and playing the song "Call Your Girlfriend", ready to listen to it on repeat till it's engraved in her mind._

She shook the doubts from her mind. She'd agreed to the song, so she'd sing the song. It would be a blast and Cheryl wouldn't care anyway. With a huff, Toni hauled her bag of evening essentials (extra hoodie, phone charger, chewing gum etc.) onto her shoulder, exiting Cheryl's room and skipping down the stairs, not saying a word to Cheryl or Nana Blossom. They'd know where she is anyway. The heavy, oak door shut quietly behind her departure, and she could swear she'd seen Cheryl pottering about the kitchen for a split second.

~

That evening could only be described as messy. Cheryl had, in fact, shown up, right when her and Veronica were singing their show-stopping version of "Call Your Girlfriend", a basket hanging from her arms that she was later informed by Reggie contained muffins as an apology for their tiff earlier in the day. After whining to Veronica for what seemed like hours, she came to her senses. She hadn't really done anything wrong. All it was was a song. The words, they meant nothing to her, as did Veronica (well, not romantically at least). And she knew that she hadn't seen Cheryl too much recently, that much was obvious by her attempts to get them time alone. But Cheryl wasn't stupid. She knows that she's Toni's girl, and that Toni is her's. Things would be fine.

~

The next day, Toni didn't see Cheryl once. Not one glimpse of her red locks, or even a peek at her definitely stunning outfit of choice for that day. It was as if she wasn't even there. Toni decided to check the gardens for her, hoping she had just been practicing archery as she often does. She grabbed her Poisons jacket and headed out the back door. After about 10 minutes of simply wandering around, Toni stumbled across Nana Rose in the courtyard area, her eyes closed with an unreadable expression on her face, seeming to be at one with nature, in tune to the songs of the robins and rustlings of leafs. Toni turned to leave her be, knowing how much the lady appreciates her time alone with the world, but an articulate voice stopped her in her tracks. "Good afternoon, Antoinette." She smiled softly, walking the short distance to be next to the fragile old lady. "Hi Nana Rose. How'd you know I was there?" Her eye cracked open a slither, and she observed Toni for a second before closing it again. "I think you know, dear child. I'm at one with the world, so I could sense you." Toni grinned in appreciation of the other woman, before voicing her query. "Nana, have you seen Cheryl anywhere? I haven't seen her all day and-" Toni was cut off by Nana Blossom turning to study her face, squinting her eyes that held so much intelligence. "She's been crying a lot more recently. She cries almost all night, you know." Nana Blossom spoke in such a care free way, as if saying a passing comment. It left Toni was stunned for a second. Shit. How could she have kept brushing Cheryl off how she has? Jesus Christ, she's been such an idiot! Cheryl's scared of people leaving her, and when she finally thought that she could trust Toni not to do that, what does she do? Leave her every night and sing with another woman about leaving her girlfriend! Fucking hell, she must have hurt Cheryl so damn much. Her mind was swimming with thoughts of Cheryl, pained and lonely, and her heart clenched. Swallowing a lump that had quickly formed in her throat, she stumbled out "D-do you know why?" Rose smiled knowingly, but replied "No idea. Care to enlighten me, dear Antoinette?" The guilt flooding Toni was immediate and all-consuming. How could she tell this girl's grandmother that her neglect had been what caused the young girl she obviously felt such love for so much pain? She'd fucked up. Royally. "Um, I can't right now Nana Rose, I'm sorry but I have to find Cheryl-" she tried to speed off without waiting for a reply, but Nana Rose's frail hand clutching her lower arm prevented her from making her quick get away.

"Please, never forget to show her how much you love her again."

Toni's eyes welled with tears. "Never again, Nana Blossom."


End file.
